jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-1010
Eigenübersetzung von: „When will you fools learn. No one escapes from Commander Fox.”.“ CC-1010,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia auch Fox genannt, war ein Klon-Kommandant der Coruscant-Wachen zur Zeit der Klonkriege und zählte somit zur Klon-Elite. Biografie Befreiung von Padmé Amidala thumb|left|Fox stürmt mit weiteren [[Coruscant-Wachen|Einheiten Ziros Palast]] Fox führte eine Gruppe von Klonkriegern der Coruscant-Wachen an, um Senatorin Amidala aus dem Palast von Ziro dem Hutten zu befreien, als die Verhandlungen zwischen Amidala und Ziro scheiterten. Seine Leute sprengten sich den Weg frei. Fox konnte sein Missionsziel erfüllen, Ziro gefangen nehmen und Amidala in Sicherheit bringen.The Clone Wars (Film) Anschließend berichtete er dem Hauptquartier der Großen Armee der Republik von der erfolgreichen Mission.The Clone Wars (Roman) (Zitat zu Kapitel 20) Durch die zunehmende Gefährdung der Senatoren durch Graf Dookus Aussetzen von Kopfgeld, war fortan Fox' Pflicht, mit seiner Einheit die Senatoren zu beschützen. Verfolgung eines Trandoshaners Fox wurde von geheimdienstlicher Quelle mitgeteilt, dass ein Trandoshaner Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin entführen wolle und in Kürze auf Coruscant eintreffen würde. Er reagierte sofort und machte den Kopfgeldjäger ausfindig, doch es wurde ihm angeordnet, den Verbrecher lebendig zu überführen. Der Trandoshaner floh nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit Fox und der Klon-Kommandant informierte seine Wachen. Der Trandoshaner war schon bald in einer Sackgasse gefangen. Doch Fox hatte das Jet-Pack seines Opfers nicht bemerkt und nun flog der "Trando" auf ein Gebäude. Fox zögerte nicht lange und schoss aus seinem Gewehr ein Seil an die Gebäudewand, um ihm zu folgen. Er hatte schon die Hälfte der Haushöhe erreicht, als der Trandoshaner auf dem Hausdach ankam. Nach einigen schnellen Zügen am Seil stieg Fox ebenfalls aufs Dach und wurde von den Schüssen des Trandoshaners beinahe getroffen. Er versuchte, seinen Kontrahenten zum Aufgeben zu bewegen und als der andere ihm mitteilte, dies nicht vorzuhaben, schoss Fox den Blaster des Trandos aus dessen Hand und versengte diesen. Dem Kopfgeldjäger wurde klar, dass er verloren hatte, und er wurde von Klonkriegern, die ebenfalls das Dach erklommen hatten, verhaftet.Out Foxed Geiselnahme im Senatsgebäude thumb|left| Fox und die Coruscant-Wachen in Position Der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane brachte mit anderen Kopfgeldjägern und einigen Kommando- und Attentäterdroiden den Senat unter seine Kontrolle und legte die ganze Technik lahm. Er wollte damit die Befreiung des Kriminellen Ziro erzwingen, den Fox zuvor hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Ein Attentäterdroide von Bane namens 3D brachte dazu den Senator Orn Free Taa zum Gefängnis und tauschte ihn gegen Ziro ein, welcher mit dem Droiden zum Senatsgebäude zurückflog. Fox und seine Klontruppen wurden daraufhin alarmiert und stürmten das Büro von Palpatine, wo dieser eingesperrt war und durch den Stromausfall nicht fliehen konnte. Zusammen mit einigen weiteren Klonen stellte Fox Bane und den Rest seiner Truppe, jedoch zwang der Kopfgeldjäger die Klone zur Aufgabe, indem er mit der Sprengung des Ostflügels drohte, wo noch einige Senatoren als Geiseln gehalten wurden. Personenkontrolle auf Coruscant Fox und seine Männer führten in Galactic City auf Coruscant Personenkontrollen, bei der Energie- Versorgung der Stadt durch. Als General Grievous mehrere als Arbeitsdroiden getarnte Zerstörungs-Droiden losschickte wurden sie ebenfalls von Fox kontrolliert der ihren Speicher kontrollierte und sie befragte. Er ließ passieren. Ein schwerer Fehler: Die Droiden töteten alle Arbeiter und sprengten die Anlage in die Luft was zu einem stadtweiten Stromausfall führte. Das hatte in einer Senats-Konferenz schwere Folgen da man darüber abstimmen wollte die Klonproduktion einzustellen was dadurch nicht passieren konnte und die Senatoren nun deutlich für mehr Klone und Sicherheit waren. Gefangennahme Rako Hardeens thumb|Fox empfängt Rako Hardeen alias Obi-Wan Kenobi Fox bewachte auf Coruscant das Gefängnis, in dem unteranderem Bossk, Boba Fett, Moralo Eval und Cad Bane gefangen waren. Dort empfing er den inzwischen als Rako Hardeen getarnten Obi-Wan Kenobi als Gefangenen. Mord an Letta Turmond 200px|thumb|right|Fox lässt Ahsoka passieren. Nachdem Letta Turmond gefangen genommen worden war , wurde die Frau in einen Gefägnistrackt in Fox Obhut gebracht. Die angebliche Attentäterin schickte aber nach Ahsoka Tano, welche auch kam. Sie stellte sich artig vor CC-1010 vor. Dieser befahl einem seiner untergebenen sie auf Waffen oder technische Geräte zu scannen. Sie fanden ihre Lichtschwerter und ein Komlink, welche sie abgeben musste. Dannach führte der Klonsoldat sie durch mehrere Lasertore, und ließ die Jedi bei Letta allein. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|Fox in voller Montur Fox war ein Klon, der nie das Leben von Senatoren riskieren würde, um irgendjemanden gefangen zunehmen oder umzubringen. Er war ein furchtloser und eher impulsiver Klonkrieger und, wie jeder seiner Einheit, dem Obersten Kanzler mit Ehre und Pflichtbewusstsein untergeben. Trotz seines Status als Kommandant scheute er sich nicht davor, als Erster in Kämpfe einzutreten. Fox zählte zu den besten Klonkriegern und traf schnell und zuverlässig die richtigen Entscheidungen. Er konnte ohne Probleme mit seinem Seilwerfer in nur kurzer Zeit hohe Bauwerke erklimmen, hatte eine schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit und war treffsicher. Außerdem verfügte er über eine exzellente Ortskenntnis von Coruscant. Seine vorbildlichen Eigenschaften haben ihn zu einem der höherrangigen Krieger innerhalb der Republik gemacht. Ausrüstung Fox trug wie einige andere Klon-Kommandanten und Spezialeinheiten einen Waffengürtel mit schwarzer Kama und zwei DC-17 Handblaster. Charakteristisch für seine Tätigkeit als Coruscant-Wache waren die dunkelroten Markierungen, die etwas mehr Platz auf seiner Rüstung einnahmen als die seiner Untergebenen. Besonders markant war das Emblem des Senats auf seiner Brustplatte. Wie Cody trug Fox eine Art Visier um seine Gesichtspartie. Außerdem war an seinem Helm eine Antenne und eine Kamera montiert. Fox trug einen Seilwerfer in seinem DC-15A Blastergewehr. Hinter den Kulissen *In den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika war eine von Hasbro hergestellte Actionfigur von Fox exklusiv bei Target-Filialen erhältlich. *„''Fox''“ ist englisch und bedeutet „''Fuchs''“. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' * * *''Out Foxed'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Commander Fox – Photos and Profile Einzelnachweise }} en:CC-1010 es:CC-1010 nl:CC-1010 pl:CC-1010 fi:CC-1010 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten Kategorie:Klonkrieger